The present invention concerns an electrically operable automatic tea-making machine comprising a stand, a cold water container and a tea-preparation chamber.
A simple tea-making machine is known in which tea water is heated, evaporates, condenses, and the condensed water is guided through a tea filter from above to below. Due to the long condensing period, this machine operated tea jar has, however, not succeeded.